1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal display apparatus, particularly relates to a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal display apparatus having a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a liquid crystal television (liquid crystal display apparatus) having a cabinet is known. In such a liquid crystal television, a printed circuit board for controlling the apparatus is provided at inside of the apparatus. A printed circuit board of a liquid crystal television or the like is generally attached with an electronic part generating heat of an inverter or the like. In this case, in the background art, there is a drawback that there is a case of deforming the cabinet made of resin by heat generated by the electronic part of the printed circuit board. Meanwhile, in a background art, a structure of forming a boss at a cabinet of a display apparatus is known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2000-112393 and JP-A-2004-187271).
JP-A-2000-112393 discloses a plasma display apparatus (display apparatus) for displaying an image or the like by using PDP (plasma display panel) held by a cabinet. According to the plasma display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-112393, a plurality of bosses are formed at an inner face of the cabinet for supporting a rear side of the apparatus, and PDP is contained at inside of the cabinet by holding a back face side of PDP by the bosses. According to the plasma display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-112393, PDP per se is operated as a heat source by generating heat.
According to the plasma display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-112393, although the back face side of PDP is held by the bosses formed at the cabinet, the cabinet and PDP are not fixed at portions of the bosses and therefore, there is a drawback that there is a case of deforming the cabinet by heat generated by PDP.
Further, JP-A-2004-187271 discloses a display apparatus for pinching to fix a speaker box arranged on a lower side in the apparatus by a front cabinet (cabinet) and a back cabinet (cabinet). According to the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2004-187271, bosses are respectively provided at center positions of the front cabinet and the back cabinet to be opposed to each other, and an upper end portion of the speaker box is formed with an attaching portion having a vibration isolating member. The speaker box is fixed to a lower side at inside of the apparatus by fastening together the attaching portion of the speaker box and the lower side by a single screw while pinching the boss of the front cabinet and the boss of the back cabinet. Thereby, vibration generated at the speaker box is efficiently dispersed to the front cabinet and the back cabinet. A liquid crystal panel for displaying an image or the like is arranged at an upper side of the speaker box.
Although according to the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2004-187271, the back cabinet (cabinet) and the front cabinet are fixed at portions of the bosses, the apparatus is intended to control to transmit vibration generated at the speaker box and it is not assumed that there is a heat source at inside of the apparatus. Thereby, when a printed circuit board or the like including a portion constituting a heat source is arranged, for example, between the liquid crystal panel and the back cabinet (cabinet) and the heat source portion of the printed circuit board is arranged at a position remote from the boss formed at the center of the back cabinet, a region remote from the boss of the back cabinet is deformed by heat generated by the heat source portion of the printed circuit board and therefore, there is a drawback that it is difficult to restrain the back cabinet from being deformed.
Hence, in a related art, a technology of fixing a cabinet to a member attached to a heat source is proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-189426).
JP-A-2002-189426 discloses a frame structure of a PDP apparatus (display apparatus) holding PDP for displaying an image or the like at inside of a cabinet and preventing PDP from being destructed by carrying out a reinforcement against a torsional deformation of the cabinet by attaching frames for reinforcement respectively to faces of PDP and the cabinet opposed to each other. According to the frame structure of the PDP apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-189426, a projection (boss) having a screw hole is formed at the frame attached to PDP and a screw inserting hole is formed at the frame attached to the cabinet. By inserting a screw into the screw hole of the frame on a side of PDP to fasten by way of the screw inserting hole of the frame on a side of the cabinet, PDP and the cabinet are fixed. Further, according to JP-A-2002-189426, by using aluminum or the like excellent in a heat conductivity as a material of the frames attached to PDP and the cabinet, heat generated by PDP is efficiently diffused to the cabinet. In this case, the cabinet is connected to PDP by way of the two frames and therefore, even when heat is diffused to the cabinet, deformation of the cabinet can be restrained.